


Синестезия по Шульдиху

by Puhospinka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drama, F/M, Het, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Missing Scene, Rating: NC17, Slash, Telepathy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шульдих и Кроуфорд выясняют отношения. По-своему</p>
            </blockquote>





	Синестезия по Шульдиху

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена, тринадцатая серия Капители

Шульдиху кажется, что высокий гроб из стали и хрома – самое приятное место в офисе Такатори. Здесь тихо и прохладно. Иногда он катается на лифте вверх-вниз, бездумно хлопая по кнопкам. Четверка Шварц делает шаг вперед, и за их спинами бесшумно смыкаются двери.

"Как все прошло?"

"Хорошо. Мелкую, правда, Фарфарелло пристрелил. Нечаянно. Сволочь".

Фарфарелло безмятежно улыбается, глядя в зеркальный потолок.

"Не наразвлекался?" — Мысленная ухмылка Кроуфорда обволакивает разум, переливаясь красным.

Шульдих смеется вслух, кидает в Кроуфорда клубок спутанных картинок: голая Ока с залитым слезами лицом и широко раздвинутыми ногами пытается отстраниться от длинных настойчивых пальцев, толкающихся в ее задний проход.

Кроуфорд хмыкает, невозмутимо поправляет очки, но его мысли окрашиваются голубым оттенком искреннего интереса:

"Ты что, заставлял ее забывать не только о случившемся, но и о следах на теле?".

Шульдих довольно жмурится:

"Ненавижу ежедневный однообразный труд".

"Ежедневный?"

Шульдих снова смеется, сдувая челку со лба. Наги перекатывается с пяток на носки. Ему скучно.

"Неважно. Я внушил ей любовь к грубым эротическим игрушкам. Мелкий Такатори нам должен — ее фантазии удивляли даже меня".

"Ты встречался с ней ежедневно?" — сознание Кроуфорда становится похожим на ртуть, его хочется облизать. У Шульдиха встает. Он открывает глаза и видит ухмылку Кроуфорда.

"Помоги себе сам", — американец развлекается.

Шульдих перекатывает воспоминания, выбирает последнее, где трахает Оку. Она сидит на подоконнике, неестественно выпрямившись и тихонько подвывая. Шульдих знает, что в заднице у нее толстое дилдо — он сам засунул его туда несколько минут назад. Ей больно, очень, и Шульдих смакует эту боль — черную, с мраморными прожилками. В трусах тесно, и Шульдих тихо стонет, тянется к ширинке, переживая воспоминания заново.

"Без рук!" — мысль Кроуфорда накрывает сознание, вторгаясь в видение, и Шульдих кончает, вцепившись себе в пах. Сползает по гладкой стене лифта и широко улыбается. Наги и Фарфарелло смотрят с интересом, Кроуфорд стоит, скрестив ноги, и медленно выдыхает. Его очки запотели.

 

Одним движением он вздергивает Шульдиха за шиворот и ставит на ноги. Мелодичный сигнал переливается короткой трелью, двери лифта бесшумно расходятся.

 

В кабинете у Такатори сумрачно — несмотря на льющийся из окон солнечный свет. Сознание японца окрашено в серый, и Шульдих морщится. Он ненавидит серый. Серые шары падают в серые лунки. Серая клюшка медленно опускается и падает в сером вязком воздухе. Прямо на голову Шульдиха. Удар отбрасывает его назад, мир вокруг багровеет. Шульдих, Фарфарелло, Шульдих, Шульдих, Шульдих. Пол.

Кроуфорд перехватывает клюшку и что-то говорит в ухо Такатори. "Вайсс" — и мысли японца взрываются черным. Красиво. Шульдих, опираясь на одну руку, вытирает рот. Посылает картинку-воспоминание с голой Окой прямо между глаз Такатори. Вопль "Вайсс!" мечется по кабинету, отражаясь от стен.

"Раньше не мог остановить?" Шульдиха трясет от злости. Он хочет засунуть Кроуфорду пистолет в рот и вынести мозги.

"Ты заслужил это. Плохой телепат". Кроуфорд мысленно смеется, оборачиваясь в самодовольство цвета индиго.

"Ты ведь предвидел, что она сдохнет, да? Ответь ". Шульдих дрожит от нетерпения. Кроуфорд поправляет очки. В стеклах отражается свет, скрывая глаза.

"Разумеется. Ты стал уделять своей игрушке слишком много внимания. Меня это начало... расстраивать".

У Шульдиха опять встает, и он восхищенно мурлычет, слизывая с губ запекшуюся кровь:

"Мраааазь".

Сознание Кроуфорда заволакивает зеленым маревом согласия, смешанного с удовольствием, и Шульдих отчаянно тянется, чтобы окунуться в его соленую терпкость.

У мыслей Кроуфорда вкус спермы.


End file.
